


First Time, And Again

by Brumeier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: Bucky helps facilitate Steve's first time before he ships out, and it takes him seventy years to figure out why that made him so mad.





	First Time, And Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bucky Barnes is Very Familiar with America's Ass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785662) by [WinterSoldier1917](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSoldier1917/pseuds/WinterSoldier1917). 



> Timelines? We don't need no stinkin' timelines.

**1943**

“Her name’s Bernice. She’ll take good care of ya.”

“I don’t know, Buck,” Stevie said, still waffling. Bucky knew it was just nerves.

“Trust me, you’re gonna like it. Go. Have fun.”

Bucky watched his best friend disappear into Bernice’s apartment, face so red he might have a stroke, and took himself out to the stoop to wait. He sat down, legs stretched out, and turned his face up to the sun.

There were kids playing stickball down the street, and two old Italian ladies were having a shouted conversation out of their respective windows. Bucky felt a little pang; glad as he was to be heading off to fight Nazis, he was going to miss home.

He was shipping out soon, and he’d be one hell of a bad friend if he didn’t make sure Stevie got to bust a nut with an actual dame instead of just a picture of one. And since the kid had terrible luck with the ladies, even with Bucky constantly trying to set him up, he felt duty bound to help his friend become a man. So to speak. A parting gift.

Fifteen minutes passed and Bucky started getting antsy. Stevie was a virgin, he should’ve been done and gone by now. Unless Bernice was really taking her time. Maybe Bucky had overstated Stevie’s myriad of medical concerns? Or – and this was more likely – the kid got over-excited and had an asthma attack.

Fifteen minutes turned into thirty, and Bucky wondered if Stevie hadn’t died up there and Bernice was too afraid to come down and tell him. He sure as hell hadn’t paid her for a half hour. Should he go up and check on Stevie? Would that be weird?

Before he could decide, the kid came out the front door with a swagger in his step and a starry-eyed expression on his face. Bucky didn’t know why his stomach suddenly twisted or his hands clenched into fists or he suddenly wanted to punch his best friend in the face, but he slapped a smile on his face.

“I see you survived,” he managed to say.

“Why didn’t you tell me it would be like that?” Stevie asked dreamily. “Bernice was amazing.”

“I’ll just bet she was,” Bucky muttered crossly. “Let’s go.”

“Wanna swing by the diner? I’m starving.”

“Yeah. Sure thing.”

Bucky’s chest felt heavy; he hoped he wasn’t getting sick. 

“Thanks, Buck,” Stevie said softly, and slung his arm around Bucky. “You’re a real pal.”

Bucky really wanted to smash something in that moment, but instead he threw his arm around Stevie’s neck and told himself he was just upset at having to ship out so soon. What else could it possibly be?

*o*o*o*

**2017**

James moved slowly, carefully, aware of how much weight he was putting on Steve, aware of every shift of Steve’s muscles, reading his facial cues to make sure there was pleasure instead of pain.

“Not gonna break,” Steve panted, his body already covered in a sheen of sweat.

The foreplay had been aggressive, the years spent apart making them wild with want, but for this James wanted to take his time. Wanted to burn the moment indelibly in his mind so he’d never, ever forget it.

First times needed to be handled delicately.

James fully seated himself inside Steve, and he was hot and tight, and the pressure was almost too much. Steve’s hands tightened on James’ hips.

“Yeah. Oh, yeah,” Steve moaned. “Now’s the part where you move.”

“Bossy,” James said, but it wasn’t really a complaint. He needed to know what Steve wanted, needed to be able to give it to him. It was apology and gratitude and memory, all wrapped up in one carnal act that had been decades in the making.

He moved, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back home. Steve kept his eyes open, like he was as afraid of missing a moment as James was. It was going to end pretty quickly, that James knew for sure. He wanted it too much, had waited too long. He was gonna bust a nut if…

“Bernice!” he blurted out, another memory slotting into place.

Steve looked startled. “What?”

“Bernice. I paid her to pop your cherry, back before I shipped out with the 107th.”

A slow smile slid across Steve’s face. “I forgot about Bernice. She was a real nice lady.”

Only Captain America would say that about a prostitute. James remembered it like it was yesterday, sitting out on the stoop and waiting for Steve to come out. Being so angry and confused when he did.

His eyes narrowed and he started driving into Steve harder, bending his leg back even more to get better access.

“I was fucking jealous,” he said, and it came out sounding like a snarl. “She shouldn’t have been your first time. It should’ve been me.”

Steve arched into every thrust, skin gleaming. “She had…a lot…of flexibility.”

“I’m gonna make you feel this for days,” James growled.

The whole bed was moving, the headboard slamming into the wall. All that unfocused anger from seventy years ago drove James on. He wanted to stake his claim, make sure Steve knew who he belonged to.

“That…the best…you got?” Steve asked, egging him on.

James quickly changed their position, pulling Steve up so he was sitting in James’ lap, impaled. They kissed, hard and dirty and deep, and James cupped Steve’s ass in both hands, lifting him just enough so James could drive himself in and hit that sweet spot every time.

He didn’t even realize it was the first time he’d willingly touched Steve with the metal arm.

Steve braced himself on James’ shoulders, his cock rubbing between them. “Bucky…ah, god.”

He clenched around James, his come warm and thick against James’ stomach. The cords in his neck stood out and he was beautiful in his ecstasy. In the next moment he was limp, a dead weight with his head on James’ shoulder.

“Best I ever had, Buck.”

James shuddered through his own release, hands still on Steve’s ass. 

Later, when they’d cleaned up and set the bed to rights, Steve curled up behind James and hooked his chin over James’ shoulder.

“You were my first too, you know,” he said.

“Then what did I pay Bernice for?”

“First one I ever loved,” Steve clarified. The words made something warm settle in James’ chest. “First man I ever let take me that way. The last one, if I have a say in it.”

James tightened his grip on Steve’s hand. He didn’t presume to think he was the first man Steve had been with, just as he knew Steve would never ask about his own sexual past. Not the least because it had been dictated by Hydra. The present was the only thing that really mattered.

“You were mine, too,” he said. The first person he’d ever loved. The only person, not counting his family. Being with Steve, after everything they’d been through, was a miracle. Just like the ones they used to hear about in Sunday school.

James didn’t know what tomorrow held, for either of them, but it was like Sam was always telling him. He had to take it one day at a time.

“Next time,” he whispered. “I want you. To do me.”

Steve held him tighter, and James could already feel his arousal growing. One of the unseen benefits of the Super Soldier serum.

“No time like the present,” Steve murmured in his ear.

The path to healing, James decided, was to take it one orgasm at a time.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I read WinterSoldier1917's fic, and then spent the rest of the day considering Steve's history of sexuality. Which is how this fic happened. Thanks for the inspiration, friend!


End file.
